


Girl

by ishafel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wizarding world has never valued its daughters as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl

Lucius sometimes thinks Draco is wasted as a boy. How much better if he had been born a girl, a dainty, delicate girl with moonlit hair and quicksilver eyes, quick to anger and to forgive. He dresses Draco in palest pink and ties ribbons in his wispy hair, and buys him dolls that talk and bend their arms and cry.

When Draco is five Lucius brings him to a dinner party, gowned in ruffled taffeta and shod in patent leather, and with his hair pulled into tiny pigtails. Draco sits in the laps of his "uncles," and they remark on his beauty and his docility. They are not qualities an ordinary man is pleased to have praised in his heir, but Malfoys have never valued the things ordinary people value.

By the time Draco is seven he is no longer so willing to play this game, and sometimes it takes all of Lucius's considerable strength and guile to coax him into the frilly, flowered dresses, white tights with pink hearts, hats tied with pink satin. He cannot trust Draco to behave becomingly before his colleagues; neither can he bear to give it up entirely. He and Draco continue to have tea parties, in private, and occasionally they play dolls; Lucius has even, reluctantly, gotten Draco a few of the Barvies Francis Parkinson's daughter is so fond of.

Draco doesn't appreciate his efforts, of course; Draco pretends to want toy soldiers and robes in plain dark colors like his father's. Draco pretends to want a black skull on his arm and a white mask. Lucius knows that you can't keep little boys sheltered and safe forever. But little girls-no one could blame him, if Draco were a daughter, if he loved her too much, if he kept her pure.

He knows that there is something wrong, that other fathers do not ask such things of their sons, do not dream such dreams. He cannot help himself, but he knows enough to be ashamed. He pulls Draco into his lap and runs a brush through the tangled curls, and can't help pressing a kiss at the nape, cannot keep his body from responding. If Draco were only a girl, no one would think his actions at all out of place.

Knowing that what he is doing is wrong has never stopped Lucius from doing it. If Draco were a girl, his daughter, he could claim to be strengthening his bloodline; such things, though rarer than they once were, are not unheard of. The wizarding world despises sodomites, and even being a Malfoy is not good enough to balance having a ten-year old boy-his ten-year-old son-as his consort, and keeping him dressed like a ballerina or a Girl Guide will not improve the situation.

But Lucius is good at discretion, having learned in a hard school. He knows how to keep his secrets, and how to make Draco keep them. Rosier and McNair would see him discredited, if they could. And this, this one thing must be kept from them, in case the dark prince should rise again. Lucius has a feeling Voldemort would forgive him any sin but this.

Draco's kisses are tentative and awkward, his mouth open beneath Lucius'. He wears the flavored gloss Lucius chose for him, and Lucius can almost imagine it is his daughter who sits in his lap. He slides his hand up under the pink taffeta of the dress and touches the cotton crotch of Draco's little girl panties. Draco's penis is still so small that, tucked between Draco's legs, it doesn't show at all. But Lucius can feel it, a tiny bulge that shouldn't be there, because Draco shouldn't be a boy.

Draco moans when Lucius touches him there, and then shivers against his father's shoulder, just the way a little girl might if her daddy touched her there. And Lucius rubs, gently, the tiny mounds of Draco's testicles, hardly bigger than a girl's clitoris, until Draco sighs and leans into him. Draco wants to please his father more than anything. He will not be ten forever, but even little girls grow up someday.


End file.
